fire_forcefandomcom-20200222-history
Charon
is a member of the White-Clad, that serves as the Second Pillar's guardian. Appearance Charon is a tall, muscular man with lightly colored hair and he always wears a blindfold branded with a red cross symbol. He wore a plain white robe in the past. In the present, Charon's outfit resembles a martial arts uniform with darkly-coloured finger-less gloves, he also has a belt bearing the same cross symbol as his blindfold. Personality Charon appears to be a devoted and serious member of the White-Clad with a strong loyalty to the Evangalist. In spite of this, he is very impatient. Constantly asking Haumea if she understands what he is telling her. This, in addition to Haumea's aggressive personality and responses to his distractions, result in Charon viewing her with both irritation and trepidation. Charon has a habit of asking many questions to whoever he is talking to, even if they are his enemies. During combat, Charon displays both confidence and cunning. Mocking the weakness of his foe and enjoying conflict, while using his abilities to trick them into believing he has a Third Generation Ignition Ability. Charon takes his role as Haumea's Guardian very seriously, with others noting that they act like a father and daughter. This results in Charon being uncomfortable with seeing Haumea in pain and not knowing how to argue with her. This loyalty also extends to the other Pillars despite other guardians disliking it and even to the Pillars who are Charon's enemies. The extermity of this results in Charon seeing Kurono as a worthy protector of the Sixth Pillar even if it resulted in the White Hoods losing control of the situation. Abilities Charon is a expert in hand-to-hand combat, capable of strong, quick strikes and grabs. His body is very durable, being able to recover quickly from a tremendous explosion, and withstand slashes from blades. Charon has a Second Generation ability that allows him to absorb and accumulate kinetic energy into his body from any attack. He is then able to transform this stored power into thermal energy to attack with. This allows him to both create massive explosions and withstand strong attacks. By transferring the energy to different parts of his body, Charon is able to cause different types of explosions. However, Charon is unable to release and absorb energy at the same time. Leaving him vulnerable to counter-attack when he unleashes this thermal energy. Background 12 years ago, the 16-year old Charon accompanied Haumea to find the new Adolla Burst host. In order to successfully abduct the Third Pillar, Charon prepared a false body to be used as a substitute for the target's mother. While under Haumea's control, a newly created Demon Infernal brought the infant Shō to Charon and Haumea.Chapter 90, Page 11-12 Plot Netherworld arc Charon alongside other member of the Ash Flame Chivalric Order assure the Evangelist that events were transpiring in the way it desired. VS. Special Fire Force Company 4 arc Charon and Haumea observe the events transparent within the Fire Force Training School from a rooftop. Haumea expresses glee that Company 4 is being used to provoke Shinra Kusakabe. Charon, unable to see what is occurring within the School, relies on his partner to inform him about what is happening. The pair once again squabble, as Charon repeatedly asks for clarification about how The First Pillar is using the Adolla Link, much to Haumea's fury. After Arthur Boyle manages to break the ghostly woman's hold over Shinra, Haumea loudly claims that a 'Fifth Pillar' will soon emerge. Shouting they will find this person and the White-Clad will find the new, fifth user of the Adolla Burst, even if they have to battle against the Fire Force. Charon appears surprised and confused by this outbrust. Fifth Pillar arc Under the direction of Haumea, Charon and a collection of followers tract the Fifth Pillar to a nearby park. Charon appears behind Inca and her friends and attempts to take her away. When Charon pauses because he recognizes Inca, Sancho attempts to stop him only for Charon to offhandedly kill him. Inca awakes her Ignition Ability and bombards Charon with explosions before fleeing into the city. Charon gives chase and manages to corner Inca, only for Shinra to strike from above. While Shinra's melee attacks are ineffective, Charon's heavy blows manage to devastate the young Fire Soldier. Eventually, Inca chooses to view both fighters as her opposition and unleashes a mass of chaotic explosions to flee from them. Shinra moves to give chase, only for Charon to focus on him. Charon sends two of his followers after Inca while he and the rest move to capture Shinra, who has been declared the 'Fourth Pillar' and is deemed necessary for the Preacher's plan. Charon's men are able to subdue Shinra, only for the timely intervention of Tōru Kishiri and Takeru Noto allowing him to escape and fly after Inca. Charon notices Shinra and propels himself upwards with an explosion, grabbing Shinra in midair and slamming him through a wall. While the battle continues from the rooftops to the streets, Haumea contacts Charon and orders him to finish things quickly. Charon renews his assault but Shinra realizes the true nature of Charon's abilities after analyzing his style of attack. Shinra initially tries to avoid hitting Charon to prevent him from gathering any kinetic energy but Charon simply orders his own followers to attack him. The resulting energy allows Charon to create a blast that almost brings Shinra to his knees but he stands resolute, much to Charon's confusion. The rhythm of battle changes once again as Shinra launches attack after attack while making the Corna gesture, only to be blown away by Charon's ability each time. When Charon attempts to counterattack once again Shinra's successfully activates his Hellfire technique, bypassing Charon's defense with a dark explosion that launches him into the air. The impact from Charon's fall leaves a crater in the ground, however he quickly rises to his feet and kicks the exhausted Shinra away with a grin. Receiving orders from Haumea to quickly retreat, Charon turns to leave with Inca confident he can counter Shinra's attack strategy. Inca chooses to join Charon and his men of her own free will and they leave Shinra defeated in the street. Regrouping with Haumea, Charon prepares to deal with Panda until Inca dispatches her friend personally. Haijima Industries arc Arriving at Haijima Industries to secure the Sixth Pillar, Charon accompanies Inca and Ritsu as Haumea told him to go away. Inca informed him that Nataku is their target and Charon leaps into the middle of the fight between Kurono and Company 8. Attacking Kurono, Charon withstood all his attacks before repelling the employee away, leading to Nataku being freed from his possession and being captured by White-Clad members while Charon tries to hold off Company 8. When Kurono decides to murder the men holding the boy, Nataku is quickly caught between a struggle of Charon, Kurono and Obi. Charon watches on with disgust as Ritsu's ability activates and traps Nataku inside a giant Infernal. Charon eventually helps Shinra attack the giant infernal and retrieve the Sixth Pillar as his job if to protect the Pillars, therefore, protecting Shinra; the Fourth Pillar. He shouts "I AM A GUARDIAN." and then claims he cannot lose Shinra or Nataku. Nataku launches a nuclear heat blast that could destroy all of Tokyo. Charon then reflects the tremendous power of the Sixth Pillar with his full-force counterattack, as his life flashes before his eyes remembering his upbringing of Haumea. Ōbi's Rescue arc Wanting to change Tokyo to its rightful state, Charon joins Haumea in leading a group of White-Clad to Holy See. Taking control of Raffles III's mind, she has him summon Leonard Burns. Upon him arriving with Company 1's priests and the group revealing their presence, Charon tells Haumea to get behind him, but she instead talks to Leonard and manages to persuade him in serving the Evangelist with them. Later, as Haumea begins gathering the collective unconscious in the Netherworld's holiness place, Charon becomes angry that she is suffering from her pain. Upon Burns being defeated by Shinra, Charon notes that a Demon is coming while Haumea is gleeful that a new Piilar has been born. As Burns' doppelgänger attacks, Charon joins with the other White Hoods to attack the exhausted Company 8. There attempts are interrupted by Moonlight Mask appearing from above. Trivia * Charon shares his name with one of five and the biggest of Pluto's moons, Charon. ** He also shares his birth month and day with the moon, which was discovered on the 22nd of June, 1978. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Second Generation Category:White-Clad